


It's been too long...

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, Top Gear/The Grand Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this while I was on holiday, I had no signal, no wifi, no nothing. I couldn't go on the Internet and check out some Hammond things like I usually do, and I felt so terrible :( So I wrote this in my notes based on my inspriation, hope you like it! ;)</p><p>Follow my tumblr:<br/>thatdankhammondlover</p><p>I do post all things Richard Hammond on there! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been too long...

It has been a month since I last saw Richard and the others. They've gone to Austria to get some experience of skiing for our trip to the North Pole later in the year. I already have experience so I didn't need to go, and I felt awful without Richard. He stayed at mine the night before they went and he left his black leather jacket, every night when I felt lonely I would wrap it around me, and take in his scent, and instantly I would feel better, but then feel worse after knowing it wasn't actually him.

They were supposed to have arrived a week ago but seemed to be delayed, I texted Richard millions of times asking where he was and when he was coming back, but he never responded, they had no signal in Austria, so I assumed they were still there. I felt terrible, I really wanted to see Richard, and I wanted to see him now. I considered going there myself but I knew I would then seem desperate to see him.

I had a text from Andy the producer not long ago:

_"Hiya Jess, sorry the boys are not here at the moment, know you're desperate to meet with them again but they needed to stay an extra few days because all they did the first few weeks was argue and get nowhere lol. I'll text you when they're coming home,  
Andy :)"_

I was relieved to know that they weren't in trouble at least, and felt better knowing they'd be home soon.

Two days passed and I suddenly got a message off Richard, "Hamster <3" lit up my phone screen and I nearly burst with excitement.

_"Hello you :) Hope you've had fun without us! Missed you so much, but we're in Dover now, nearly home. Meet us in the pub later, have something for you as well ;)  
See you soon lovely, R xx"_

I cried I was that happy, he had never sent me kisses in a message before. I took the opportunity to be a bit soppy as he was as well:

_"Hello! I've missed you too, it really hasn't been that fun without you, but I hope you had fun! Can't wait to see you xx"_

I then raced out to my car, and fumbled with my keys as I tried to put them in the ignition, full of excitement.

When I got to the pub, I looked round timidly to try and find them, but couldn't see them, I assumed they hadn't come yet, so I sat at our usual table and ordered a small glass of wine.  
I sat enjoying my drink until I felt a familiar chin on my shoulder, followed by a soothing voice.  
"Hello darling" Richard whispered so the others couldn't hear. I looked back and smiled, getting up out my seat and embracing him.  
"Missed you" I whispered back.  
"Missed you too" He replied.  
Jeremy and James then approached.  
"Awwwww you cuties" Jeremy cooed.  
"Clarkson..." Richard darted his eyes towards him and gave him a stern stare.  
"He hasn't stopped going on about you all month you know" James said.  
Richard then started to blush.  
"James shut up!" Richard then giggled, slightly embarrassed.

We all sat at the table after I had given the others a hug, and Richard went to order the pints.  
"He has missed you terribly ya know" James piped up after Richard left.  
"He loves you, I know he does" Jeremy butted in.  
I looked at them smiling shyly.  
"You love him too don't you?" Jeremy said, leaning closer onto the table towards me.  
I felt blush creeping up into my cheeks.  
Before I could open my mouth thankfully Richard came back with their drinks. He laid each glass on the table gracefully before coming to sit next to me with his own, there was a deafening silence and this concerned him slightly.  
"Everyone alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah yeah sorry everything's good, daydreaming" James said with a chuckle, and we all giggled with him.

We chatted for a while about their agonising trip, laughed here and there at their silly mishaps, and sipped from our glasses casually.  
"So?" Jeremy said, leaning onto the table towards us again.  
Richard looked towards me smiling, as he rummaged a hand in his bag and bought out a small black box. Richard then darted his eyes towards James and Jeremy, signalling them to go away. They got the point and shifted outside for a smoke.  
"Yeah, I got this for you while we were away, I had to" He smiled as he placed the box into my hand.  
"Open it then!" He urged.  
I then clicked open the box to reveal a small sliver bracelet with multiple charms on it.  
"Richard this is amazing, it's gorgeous!" I said, utterly speechless.  
"Thought you would like it" He grinned.  
I lifted it out of the box, and the charms dangled off the bracelet, making a small clinking sound as they swayed from side to side.  
"Here let me put it on for you" Richard took the bracelet and clipped it around my wrist proudly.

Jeremy and James then approached back, but Richard darted towards them and mouthed a "not yet!" to them, with that they stepped back towards the bar. Richard then took my hands in his, they were so warm and strong, it sent shivers down my spine. He then looked into my eyes deeply.  
"Maybe I should have told you this ages ago but..." He stuttered. Involuntarily my hand cupped his cheek, and he release one of his hands from my grip and placed it onto my hand on his face, stroking it lightly.  
"I love you" he said calmly.  
"I love you too" I said, nearly shedding tears, but I held them back.  
We grinned at each other and let out a giggle. I pulled his head onto my shoulder and hugged him tightly.  
The other two came back yet again and cheered.  
"Finally!" Jeremy said.  
"We knew you two would confess soon enough" James laughed.

We then left the pub that night, outside Jeremy and James lit up another cigarette, and Richard slipped his hand into mine as we walked away from the bright glow of the pub to my car.  
"We'll see ya later then" James and Jeremy said as they walked away to get a taxi.  
"Soooo, I shall stay at yours tonight?" Richard said looking hopeful.  
"Of course my gorgeous" I said.  
He then placed his hands on my waist and pushed me against the car.  
"Did you just call me gorgeous?" He questioned playfully, his face inches away from mine.  
"Erm, yes?..." I decided to be playful to him back.  
He then came closer to my face, brushing his lips over mine, teasing me. His aftershave overwhelmed my senses, I wanted to kiss him, badly.  
I tried to press my lips against his, but always managed to pull his face away whenever I did.  
"You, Richard Hammond, are such a tease" I said giggling.  
"Hmmmm... I like teasing you I think" still playfully drifting his lips across mine, breathing lightly against my skin.  
"Oh god" I couldn't help but let a small moan escape my mouth, he smiled as I did.  
"You're driving me mad Hammond" I nearly snarled.  
"Good, that's exactly what I want" he smirked.  
"But what about what I want?" I questioned.  
  
He pulled away slightly, and let a charming smile creep across his face. With that he suddenly placed his lips onto mine, I let his tongue explore my mouth, and we kissed passionately. I let out a sigh of relief and pleasure as he finally kissed me. I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged on it roughly, causing him to let out a rather loud growl and he kissed back with even more lust, pushing me up against the car even more as he grinded against me. He pushed me even further into his body by moving his warm, enticing hands to my sides, digging his fingernails into me as we kissed.  
It went on for ages and we loved every second of it, when we pulled away we grinned.  
"Want to go home and we can snuggle?" He asked curiously.  
"More than anything" I said.  
We then got into the car hurriedly, wanting to get home as soon as possible...

 

 

 


End file.
